1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piston pump of the type employed, for example, for a hydraulic slip-controlled vehicle brake system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German patent application DE 42 26 646 A1 discloses a hydraulic vehicle brake system with a pump, in which a pressure damper is provided downstream of an outlet check valve of the pump. In order for the pressure damper to have an action of sufficient magnitude, this pressure damper must be provided with correspondingly large dimensions. Because of the pressure damper, the known vehicle brake system is quite large resulting in an increased manufacturing cost. When the brake pedal is actuated, part of the pressure fluid displaced by the action of the driver's foot is forced into the pressure damper. Because the pressure damper must be relatively large to achieve an effect of sufficient magnitude, a relatively large amount of pressure fluid must be displaced during an actuation of the brake pedal, which must be taken into account through a corresponding dimensioning of the components involved in this procedure. As a result, the known brake system is quite bulky.